


The Candlenights Mystery

by wowiamsarah



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Adoption, Candlenights, Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, Holidays, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowiamsarah/pseuds/wowiamsarah
Summary: Angus is staying with Taako and Kravitz, as he has the past few Candlenights. Though he has figured out all his other gifts, he cannot figure out what this one is.





	The Candlenights Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever and I did zero proof reading ooooops rip.
> 
> Thanks for reading, sorry if it's really really bad.

I Angus McDonald, the best and brightest boy detective, have found myself stumped. All I wanted to do was find out what Taako and Kravitz are getting me for Candlenights. But, it seems I've failed.

It's not just because I'm only a boy and I'm curious, though that may have been a part of it. What I wanted to do more than that though, is find something to top it. Every Candlenights they let me stay here when school is out, and I want to thank them for being such great hosts every year.

I had to settle on getting them matching sweaters. They are all black, except they are enchanted to glitter when you are around someone you love.

I always ask how I can repay them, I say “Hello sirs! Thank you for inviting me to be your guests again during Candlenights! Is there any way I can repay you?”

Then Taako begins listing crazy impossible and nonexistent objects to retrieve. He'll say “Yeah Ango, get cha boy some newt nipples, rocks of far speech they are very different from stones of far speech these are not the same color of gray, and a few locks of Garfield's hair.”

But Mr. Kravitz always shushes him and says “Angus there is no need to call either of us sir and you do not need to repay us, you're practically family!”

I don't understand why they don't want anything in return though, because they lodge me here every Candlenights. I guess it's the one mystery I can't solve.

That and the gift they got me. I know they got me something, unlike Taako, Merle, and Magnus’ usual obvious rush to get me something usually upon the prompt of Ms. Lucretia.

This year though, sometimes when I enter the room they all stop talking and sometimes they cover some papers they're writing on. I don't know what the papers for though. Last year, Taako, Merle, and Magnus got me an action figure. But now I already figured out Magnus is making me a magnifying glass and Merle is growing me a succulent. They are very bad at keeping their gifts a secret, but Taako and Kravitz are very sneaky.

It's the paperwork that really throws me off. Whenever I ask what it is, Taako says he's paying his taxes, and doesn't want me to see them. The problem with this is that I know he has Lucretia do his taxes, because he's “too busy being cool and magic to do boring math.” Also, it isn't tax season.

It's Candlenights Eve tonight, and Taako hasn't let me into the house since I woke up. He banged on my door and dragged me out of bed and has been making me help him get ingredients for his Candlenights Eve dinner he's making for everyone. 

Of course I love spending time with him, he's a great role model and I love learning about magic and cooking from him. But I feel like I'm missing out on further investigation at the house.

I'm also a little worried this is all just a big trick and they're keeping me out all day do they can pack my things and send me back early. Maybe I've been too much of a hassle and a bad guest. I did have a nightmare a few nights ago and knocked on Taako and Kravitz's door crying.

That Night

Oh boy I'm so happy! The sirs gave me the best gift, better than anything I could ever imagine.

I was sitting by the bush, waiting for it to be my turn to open Taako and Kravitz's gift. I had loved everything everyone else had gotten me. I was right about Magnus and Merle's gifts, and Lucretia got me a new journal for writing notes about my detective work because this one is almost full. Carrie and Killian got me some new shoelaces because they know I always trip on mine and they're starting to tear, and Lup and Barry got me a denim bow tie, which everyone laughed about.

When all the gifts had been passed out except my gift from Taako and Kravitz. They were both wearing the sweaters I had gotten them, both of them glittering while holding hands.

When Taako said “okay I think that's all the gifts.” I started to get a little sad, but I guess no gift is better than secretly plotting to get rid of me.

But then he started to laugh, and I got confused, “Ango I'm a little confused about these taxes still, can you look at them?” I obviously agreed, as he had not let me go near these alleged taxes for the whole time I was at their house.

He handed the sheet of paper to me, and when I read what it said, I burst out into tears. It was an adoption paper.

Kravitz and Taako lifted me up, and Kravitz asked “is this something you would want? You could come here every weekend and during the summer, anytime you want you could even not stay at school when classes are over?”

“Of course sirs, I would love for you to adopt me, but won't I be a burden?”

“Ango, look at me,” Taako said, dead serious now. I sniffled but listened and lifted my head up to see his face. “When we said that you're practically family, we didn't say that just to say it. Krav and cha boy want you around. Krav and Magnus spend the day decorating the guest room and putting in Ango appropriate furniture. So, if you are alright with it, you can stay here and have your own room and be official family?”

Then through my blubbery tears, I gave the two of them a hug and it may have been the tears, but it looked like their sweaters were glittering more.

That night, when I went to bed, there were stars on my ceiling, and a bookshelf with lots of books about detectives and magic and history. Kravitz read me a story, and him and Taako kissed me on the forehead before leaving for me to fall asleep. I still can't believe this happened, and I have never been happier.


End file.
